The present invention relates to a game device that is intended to be mounted to a wall surface. In one example, the present invention is used to play a “ping-pong” game wherein the present invention is mounted to a rigid structure and supports one or more cups, optionally filled with a liquid, whereby the player attempts to throw or hit a ping-pong ball or other object into the cup.